Terima Kasih
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Urahara, seorang anak jalanan yang 'tidak eksis' dan tidak dianggap sama sekali. Yoruichi, seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang benci diperhatikan. Keduanya bertolak belakang, tapi kalau takdir mengatakan, mereka memang harus bertemu. Viva Fest! RnR!


26 Desember.

Aku membuka mata, namun dunia masih gelap. Masih menampakkan hitam padaku. Ataukah aku harus memejamkan mata agar orang lain bisa melihat cahaya? Entahlah. Aku membuka atau menutup mata mereka takkan tahu. Takkan peduli. Aku ada atau tidak pun di dunia ini mereka takkan tahu. Takkan pernah peduli.

…

26 Desember (oh, Tuhan, ternyata matahari masih terbit!)

Apakah hari masih terus berganti? Kapan ini selesai? Aku muak dengan suara-suara maid yang memekakkan telinga. Aku muak dengan segala omelan. Aku muak dengan perhatian mereka.

Cukup! Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin tak diperdulikan dunia. Aku ingin bebas, tanpa seorangpun tahu. Aku ingin tak ingin keberadaanku diketahui. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku. Mohon. Jangan pedulikanku!

* * *

Terima Kasih

Pair: UraYoru.

Alasan: Karena mereka adalah generasi tua… dan jarang banget muncul… hiks… (itu bukan alasaaann!)

uhm, karena Turn Back To Pendullum... saya ingin memutar kembali ingatan Yoruichi dan Urahara. Berhubung kalo canon pernah saya bikin fic-nya dengan pair yang sama, sekarang yang AU. Disini mereka umur 18 tahun... cih, masih muda! Jadi yang masa lalu, mereka umur 10 tahun.

Mungkin agak maksa ya… dan OOC ngeliat 2 orang itu berkebalikan keinginan di fic ini. Tapi ya sutralah~

* * *

"Kapan sih, kalian berpisah?"

Seruan kesal Hiyori itu membuat mereka berdua tersentak kaget. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, masih dengan mulut mengunyah roti buatan Tessai.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" bentak Hiyori lagi. "Kalian itu saudara atau—"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" tangan Urahara menggapai-gapai botol minum di sebelahnya.

"Hoek!" sementara Yoruichi mencari kantong plastik.

"Heeeii! Jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Hiyori lagi. "Kenapa kalian bisa saling menempel seperti itu, sih? Menyebalkan sekali! Melihatnya aku mau muntah!"

"Hei, Hiyori! Sopan sedikit pada_ senpai-_mu!" bentak Shinji meskipun ia menyetujui ucapan Hiyori. "Benar juga, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini?"

Urahara dan Yoruichi saling lirik, lalu mereka melirik Kuukaku yang masih tenang-tenang saja melihat Hiyori ngamuk.

"Apa?" tanya Kuukaku. "Kenapa melihatku?"

"Kau saja yang cerita Kuukaku! Aku…," Yoruichi terdiam sebentar. "Aku sendiri lupa."

"Ceritakan apa?" tanya Kuukaku masih nggak nyambung.

"Kau, Urahara?" tunjuk Shinji.

"Aku? Ah…, aku juga lupa. Yang jelas aku dan Yoruichi bertemu di jalan. Lalu kami berkenalan sampai sekarang," cerita Urahara singkat.

Hiyori dan Shinji melirik Kuukaku.

"Apa sih?" seru Kuukaku kesal.

"Ceritakan tentang mereka!"

"Apa? Mereka bertemu?"

Hiyori dan Shinji mengangguk.

"Ah, itu… entahlah, aku sendiri juga lupa."

"UAPAAAA? KAU KAN SAHABAT KECIL MEREKA! Ingatlah!"

"Segitu pentingnya bagi kalian," Kuukaku, Yoruichi, dan Urahara geleng-geleng kepala, merasa penting.

"BUKAN BEGITU! KAMI PENASARAN!"

"Umm…,"

…

26 Desember,

8 tahun yang lalu.

05:00 AM

…

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Masih terasa nyeri di beberapa persendiannya, namun lebih baik dari kemarin. Kemarin, ia berjalan terlalu jauh hingga ambruk di tempat ini. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia agak kecewa karena jatuh di taman yang sepi (pada malam hari pula!), bukan di jalan yang banyak orang, atau di siang hari.

Kenapa?

Karena jika ia jatuh di jalan yang banyak orang, orang-orang itu pasti akan memperhatikannya, merasa iba padanya, dan sukur-sukur dibawa pulang. Sementara jika ia jatuh di taman seperti ini, malam-malam, saat tak ada seorangpun ke taman kecuali ia mabuk, takkan ada yang memperhatikannya.

Padahal itu adalah impiannya.

Aneh memang, tapi inginnya, ia diperhatikan orang. Walaupun ia mengemis minta uang, orang takkan memperdulikannya. Walaupun ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, menari-nari seperti orang gila atau bernyanyi—tak peduli itu merdu atau sumbang—orang takkan peduli. Orang takkan pernah sadar bahwa dirinya ada di dunia ini. Bahwa dirinya eksis. Bahwa dirinya nyata. Bahkan setelah ia jalan jauh kemarin dan sempoyongan, tak ada yang membantunya. Apa gunanya hidup di dunia jika tak ada yang menyadari?

Namun hari ini berbeda. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya. Sambil bangkit, ia tertawa-tawa sendiri. Hari ini akan berbeda. Ia akan diakui keberadaannya, ia akan dipedulikan. Rencana aneh tersusun di otaknya, demi badan dan hati yang tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

_Lihat saja_, bisiknya dalam hati, bersorak-sorai. Rencana itu akan membuatnya eksis, membuatnya diperhatikan orang, dipedulikan, diakui keberadaannya.

...

26 Desember,

8 tahun yang lalu.

05:00 AM

…

"…chi…."

Masih diam, belum berubah posisi.

"…ruichi…!"

Badannya mulai berbalik.

"….Yoruichi!"

Ia mulai mengerang, menutup kupingnya dengan bantal.

"Nona Yoruichi!"

"BERISIK!" ia lempar bantal ke pintu, tapi pintu itu masih bergetar, diketuk (baca: digedor-gedor) salah seorang pelayan keluarga Shihouin.

"Nona Yoruichi! Ayo bang—"

"KUBILANG, BERISIIIIKKK!" raung Yoruichi, kali ini dengan melempar jam beker di sebelahnya. Jam beker itu tepat kena pintu, dan pecah berhambur-hamburan. Terdengar pula suara langkah kaki berlari menjauh, kapok.

Setelah benar-benar sunyi, Yoruichi bergelung lagi dalam selimutnya. Lalu semenit kemudian, ia membuka mata, menyibak selimutnya kesal. Ia sudah terlanjur bangun dan tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dasar _maid_ tak berguna!" umpat Yoruichi kesal dan melempar bantal ke atap. Bantal itu ditarik gaya gravitasi, menutupi muka Yoruichi. Ia membiarkan bantal itu menutupi wajah eksotisnya, dan mulai mengumpat dalam hati.

Jujur, ia lelah. Ia lelah dibangunkan seperti ini tiap pagi. Ia lelah tiap hari harus marah-marah. Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau ia hanya ingin tidur lebih lama? Hanya itu! Bukankah itu yang anak-anak seusianya lakukan saat libur musim panas? Tidur lebih lama, bangun siang, lalu makan es krim sambil bermain bersama teman. Bersenang-senang.

Ia ingin tak diperdulikan. Sehari saja, ia ingin tak dianggap. Ia ingin tak ada leher yang berputar melihatnya. Ia ingin tak ada yang susah payah membantunya. Ia ingin tak ada yang bisik-bisik membicarakannya saat ia baru lewat.

Cahaya matahari masuk mengendap-endap ke kamar Yoruichi yang masih tertutup. Gorden dan tirai masih membentang, lampu tidur masih menyala kecil. Yoruichi menghela napas, menyesal kenapa ia masih hidup pagi ini. Masih bertanya-tanya, kapan hari berakhir? Kapan hari berhenti berlanjut? Kapan bumi berhenti berputar? Ia letih, ia lelah, ia ingin ini semua segera berakhir.

Tunggu dulu….

Bantal yang menutupu mukanya itu terhempas begitu saja ke lantai, dibuang Yoruichi. Ia tersenyum bahagia, menemukan ide baru.

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menyambar baju kesayangannya yang paling tidak mencolok. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dan menyibakkan tirai dan gorden, lalu mematikan lampu tidur. Ia sambar topi hitamnya, lalu membuka pintu pelan.

Pintu berbahan kayu jati itu berderit pelan saat di dorong Yoruichi. Kepala Yoruichi menyembul keluar, menoleh kiri-kanan. Sepi. Koridor berhias lukisan-lukisan mahal itu sunyi senyap, tak ada orang. Yoruichi tersenyum senang, lalu mengendap-endap keluar.

Tak ada orang sejauh ini membuat Yoruichi optimis rencananya berhasil. Idenya sederhana kok, ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini tanpa di pedulikan orang—satu-satunya cara hanya mengendap-endap, walaupun yah, mirip maling, sih.

"No-Nona Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi menoleh kebelakang pelan.

"Tessai?" jerit Yoruichi, membuat Tessai mundur selangkah, kaget.

"Kenapa Nona memakai topi di dalam—"

"DIAM!" seru Yoruichi, lagi-lagi membuat Tessai mundur selangkah. Yoruichi kembali masuk kamarnya dengan suara kaki di hentak-hentakkan.

Percuma! Kapan dunia akan berhenti melihatnya?

"Nona!"

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"

Hanya itu kan, inginnnya? Sesusah apa sih?

"Nonaa!" Tessai menggedor-gedor kamar Yoruichi.

Sama seperti bangun siang. Sesusah apa sih, membiarkannya bangun siang?

"Nonaa! Saya mohon maafkan saya!"

Pernah Yoruichi protes seperti itu pada Tessai, tapi Tessai malah bertanya, _"Memang kenapa Nona ingin sekali bangun siang?"_

"Nona! Maafkan saya, tapi Anda harus sarapan! Saya buatkan makanan khusus untuk Anda!"

Dan Yoruichi sampai sekarang belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Saya akan buat… nasi kepal! Ah, iya! Kari! Saya akan membuat kari kesukaan Anda! Kari dari bubuk kari murahan di pasar—bukan yang dipesan khusus!"

Ah, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana, Nona? Saya akan membuatnya sekarang juga, tapi Anda harus turun!"

Karena tidur tak memakai uang. Karena tidur adalah kepuasan lahir-batin.

"No—"

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBICARA, KUPOTONG MULUTMU!"

…

11:59 AM

…

"Khihihi…."

Ia berjalan sendirian, tertawa bagai tak waras. Ia mengerling sekelilingnya. Yah, seperti biasa, tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Tapi, lihat saja nanti!

Nanti, nanti semua orang akan meliriknya, menutup mulut mereka yang ternganga begitu melihatnya! Lihat saja, nanti semua orang akan bersimpuh kepadanya, menolongnya.

Walaupun itu akhir dari hidupnya.

Yah, tak apa kan? Bukankah tolak ukur manusia saat mati itu, "Seberapa bahagia kamu hidup di dunia?" wajar kan, kalau ia mencari kebahagiaan—meskipun di detik-detik terakhir? Cukuplah itu sebagai tolak ukur yang bagus untuk dirinya saat meninggal nanti.

Ah, ia melirik jam di pinggir jalan. 60 detik lagi, ia akan menyebrang.

Ia langkahkan kakinya—sengaja di jalan itu, bukan 100 meter di sampingnya, tempat zebracross—melewati pembatas jalan.

…50 detik….

Ia hitung waktu dalam hati sambil berteriak kesenangan. Lihat nanti, lihat nanti, lihat nanti!

…40 detik….

Ia bersorak kegirangan. Dan seluruh dunia akan mengakuinya!

…30 detik….

Ia hampir meloncat. Semua orang akan meliriknya!

…20 detik….

Euforia yang tak terbayangkan. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Lihatlah! Dia eksis! Dia ada! Dia nyata!

…10 detik….

Senyum terakhir tercetak di wajahnya, seolah berteriak, "Lihat aku! Dunia, sambut aku!"

Walaupun sebenarnya, dunia ingin melepasnya, ke alam sana….

DENG…. DENG…

Jam di tepi jalan itu berbunyi keras, bersamaan suara decitan mobil yang menabraknya.

Pukul 12:00, senyumnya makin lebar, sebelum hilang kesadaran. Tepat waktu. Dan sesuai rencana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Orang-orang berteriak dan menatapnya.

Ia ada.

Ia nyata.

Ia eksis.

Walau hanya sedetik-semenit, lalu ia benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini….

Ah, bahagianya….

…

11:30 AM

…

Yoruichi masuk ke limousine pribadinya. Mulutnya masih mengunyah ebi, terlihat jelas ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Nonaa…," Tessai hampir sujud memohon—walaupun ia yakin, takkan berhasil—Nonanya ini anggun sedikit.

"Apa? Sana, duduk!" Yoruichi mengangkat kakinya ke jok depan. Tessai terpaksa mengurut dada, masuk ke dalam limousine, duduk di sebelah supir. Sambil mengehela napas, berusaha sabar, ia membuka jendela yang menghubungkan tempat ia dan supir dan jok belakang tempat Yoruichi duduk.

"Apalagi, Tessai?" tanya Yoruichi kesal.

"Tidak, tapi tak bisakah Anda sopan sedikit?"

"Ah, sayang sekali, aku tak bisa," Yoruichi tersenyum manis. "Seperti itu, hah?"

"Ya!"

"Tak bisa! Kubilang tidak bisa!"

"Di luar Shihouin Mansion, saja!"

"Tetap tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

Yoruichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, membuat rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi berantakan. "Kau tak pernah melihat televisi ya? beratus-ratus psikiater bilang, 'Just be your self'!_and this is my self_!"

"Tapi—"

"Diaaaamm!" Yoruichi menutup jendela kesal. Ia mengambil sekaleng _soft-drink_ yang telah disediakan dan meminumnya banyak-banyak hingga mengaliri dagunya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tessai membuka lagi jendela penghubung dan melihat kelakuan barbar Yoruichi.

"NONA!"

"APA SIH?" pekik Yoruichi.

"Kelakuan Anda…," Tessai mengusap wajahnya dengan saputangan—shock. "Tidak bisa…dimaafkan!"

"Aaah, kau ini! Beratus-ratus kali kau bilang seperti itu!" Yoruichi mengelap dagu dengan lengan bajunya.

"Nonaaaaaa!"

"Cerewet!" Yoruichi menutup jendela penghubung lagi, kesal. Bosan! Ia bosan! Setiap hari seperti ini. Dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya, tak bisa tidur lebih lama, sarapan telat, mengerjakan PR, _stay_ di depan komputer beberapa jam karena ia _home schooling_, pulang diantar, bertengkar dengan Tessai… kapan ia bisa bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya?

Kadang ia iri dengan Kuukaku, teman sepermainannya yang juga dari keluarga terpandang. Kuukaku tetap bisa bermain dengan temannya di sekolah, bebas seperti angin, boleh bangun siang…. Ia memang tidak _home schooling_ seperti Yoruichi jadi ia punya teman bermain di sekolah…, tapi… tetap saja hidupnya lebih bebas!

Yoruichi menopang dagunya dan melirik ke jendela limousine. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik anak sebayanya yang tertawa bahagia. Ia iri pada anak itu, walaupun sebenarnya kasihan juga. Baju anak itu lusuh dan robek sana-sini. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kakinya telanjang. Berkebalikan dengan Yoruichi yang mampu—amat-sangat-mampu, malah. Tapi ia memiliki apa yang Yoruichi tak punya; kebebasan.

"Hhh…," Yoruichi menghela napas, meneguk _soft-drink_-nya lagi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersetak keras.

"Nona!" Tessai membuka jendela penghubung, panik. Mata Yoruichi terbelalak melihat sopirnya melihat keadaannya di belakang melalui kaca.

"BODOH! LIHAT KEDEPAN!" pekik Yoruichi menunjuk ke depan.

Dan Yoruichi takkan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Pemandangan itu.

Wajah itu, wajah anak jalanan yang ia perhatikan tadi. Tersenyum lebar, menyambut malaikat kematian. Dan badannya terpental, namun ia masih tersenyum—tersenyum makin lebar, sementara darahnya mengotori kaca limousine Yoruichi.

DENG…DENG…DENG…

Bersamaan dengan bunyi jam dinding.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Mata Yoruichi mengecil, tangannya memegangi kepalanya, ketakutan. "Te-Tessai…."

Mata Yoruichi masih memperhatikan anak itu.

"Gila…."

"Nona! Nona, Anda—"ucapan Tessai tak didengarnya lagi. Ia berbisik pelan, memperhatikan anak itu, "Gila…gila…anak itu gila…."

Berlumur darah, anak itu tertawa bahagia menggapai uluran tangan dewa kematian.

…

Sehari setelah kecelakaan,

10:00 AM

…

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, silau melihat cahaya. Setelah menyesuaikan diri, ia terperangah melihat dirinya masih hidup dan berada di tempat semewah ini, meskipun ini rumah sakit. Tambah terperangah saat melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu pendek tertidur di sampingnya, seolah menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok besar berwajah seram, membuat ia kepalanya mundur beberapa senti.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu. Ia mengangguk takut-takut.

"Aku Tessai, kepala pelayan di Shihouin Mansion," katanya lagi.

"Shihouin…Mansion?"

"Tempat Nona," ia meunjuk gadis berambut ungu itu dengan dagunya. "Tinggal."

"Ma-mansion?"

Tessai mengangguk. "Maafkan kami karena telah menabrakmu. Kau telah pingsan 3 hari setelah dibawa ke sini."

"Dan ini… rumah sakit kan?"

Tessai mengangguk. "Ya. Kami yang membawa—"

"Kenapa…?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa…? Kenapa?"

Suara anak itu mengagetkan Yoruichi. Ia terbangun dan mendapati anak itu memegangi kepalanya, frustasi. "Kau sudah…Tessai?"

"KENAPA?"

"Eh…," Yoruichi dan Tessai terperangah.

"Kenapa kalian selamatkan aku?"

Bukankah itu benar? Bukankah itu yang harusnya kita lakukan jika dalam posisi seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak biarkan aku mati!"

Tapi bagaimana jika yang kita tolong justru tak ingin diselamatkan?

"Aku ingin mati! DAN KALIAN MEMBIARKANKU HIDUP!"

Bukankah dia menyebrang itu kecelakaan?

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN… MENGACAUKAN RENCANAKU!"

Ia… melakukan hal yang benar kan? Menolong anak itu…? Ataukah…, itu salah?

"APA MAU KALIAN?"

"BERISIK! Kau ini tak bersyukur sekali sih? Sudah syukur masih hidup!"

"APA? TAHU APA KAU?"

"Aku… aku memang tak tahu apa tujuanmu tapi… APA TUJUANMU MELEMPARKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI KE JALAN? KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?"

"YA! Aku memang bunuh diri!"

"Tapi kenapa di jalan?"

"Karena jika aku tertabrak…, ah, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"A-Apa?" Yoruichi melotot. "Ah, apa peduliku? Nanti, setelah kau sembuh, pergi jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Baik!"

Yoruichi menatapnya nyalang, lalu mendorong Tessai keluar kamar itu. Dan saat ia hendak menutup pintu, Yoruichi mendengar bisikannya.

"Terima kasih."

Yoruichi menoleh tak percaya dan melihat anak itu membuang muka. Telinganya memerah, membuat Yoruichi tersenyum geli melihatnya. Perasaannya mengatakan…, anak ini tak seputus asa itu. Tak sejahat yang ia bayangkan.

"Hei kau!"

Anak itu menoleh, masih dengan muka memberengut kesal namun agak merah.

"Setidaknya, sebutkan namamu!" seru Yoruichi lagi.

"Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke," jawabnya.

Bibir Yoruichi tertarik sebelah, membentuk senyum miring. "Aku Yoruichi. Shihouin Yoruichi. Salam kenal, Urahara Kisuke."

…

Keesokan harinya,

06:30 AM

…

Urahara Kisuke, anak berambut pirang kusam yang ditolong Yoruichi mengigit apel di tangannya. Pagi ini, begitu ia bangun, ia tak menemukan gadis itu disampingnya seperti kemarin. Kalau mau jujur, memang ia merasa agak kehilangan—mungkin karena baru pertama kali diperhatikan sebegitu rupa.

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Memang kemarin ia sangat marah ditolong. Bukannya seputus asa itu, tapi karena gadis itu telah mengacaukan rencananya. Tapi, seperti katanya…

"_BERISIK! Kau ini tak bersyukur sekali sih? Sudah syukur masih hidup!"_

Mungkin… ia patut bersyukur. Apalagi impiannya tercapai.

Gadis itu… membuatnya eksis. Membuatnya ada. Membuatnya nyata.

"Dan kau takkan bisa menipuku, Shihouin Yoruichi," katanya lagi, terkekeh pelan mengusap selimut dan sepreinya yang kusut. Pasti semalam gadis itu menginap lagi disini. Apalagi ia menemuka sekaleng Cola di keranjang sampah.

"Terima kasih—dan maafkan aku…, Shihouin Yoruichi."

…

Hari yang sama,

07:00 AM

…

"Nona tertidur, Tessai?" tanya salah satu _maid_ saat menyambut Yoruichi.

Tessai mengangguk singkat dan menggendong Yoruichi masuk rumah sementara limousine hitam itu meluncur masuk garasi.

"Siapkan saja sarapan untuknya," kata Tessai.

_Maid_ itu mengangguk. "Kau pasti lelah kan, menemani Nona di rumah sakit seharian."

"Tak apa. Aku…aku…aku bangga! Nona ternyata sangat bertanggung jawab!" seru Tessai bercucuran air mata, lebay.

"AAAA! Tessai! Turunkan aku!" seru Yoruichi yang terbangun karena kelebay-an Tessai.

"Karena aku bergadang semalam, aku mau tidur!"

"Tapi Nona, Anda harus—"

"Aku. Mau. Tidur!"

"Siapa suruh begadang semalam?"

"Hei! Berani ya?"

Yoruichi berteriak lagi, marah lagi, tanpa tahu ia telah membawa kebahagiaan bagi seseorang.

…

5 hari kemudian.

06:00 AM

…

Yoruichi terbangun. Ia melirik Tessai yang menggerakkan kepalanya menuju pintu. Yoruichi mengangguk dan menguap sementara pintu itu tertutup. Yoruichi memijit-mijit lehernya sedikit dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia menarik kursi ke tengah kamar seperti semula dan mengambil sebuah jeruk segar di samping Urahara.

"Hah, hari ini kau pulang kan?" bisik Yoruichi. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti sore."

"Jangan."

Yoruichi menoleh kaget. Tangannya ditahan Urahara yang sudah terbangun.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?"

"Dari tadi."

"Ke-kenapa—"

"Kenapa tak bilang?" Urahara, tersenyum jahil. "Karena tak ingin membangunkanmu."

"Uughh…," muka Yoruichi memerah. "Terserahlah! Kau dengar sendiri nanti aku datang lagi!"

"Tak usah datang, nggak apa kok. Aku bosan melihatmu semalaman tidur disini."

Muka Yoruichi tambah memerah. "Sialaan… tapi kau jelas harus pergi! Itu janjimu kan? Aku tak peduli lagi begitu kau keluar rumah sakit!"

"Oh ya? kau benar-benar tak peduli padaku?" senyum Urahara makin lebar. "Yaah baiklah, apa boleh buat. Memang begitu kok, janjiku. Aku akan pergi besok sore. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Shihouin Yoruichi."

Yoruichi mengangguk seadanya dan hendak pergi.

"Sampaikan juga salamku pada pelayanmu yang mengerikan itu. Mungkin aku… akan kembali."

Alis Yoruichi berkerut. "Kembali? Kau…."

"Ke rumahku. Ke jalanan."

Yoruichi meneguk ludahnya.

"Asal kau tahu… menyelamatkanku itu hanya menunda kematianku—"

"Tentu saja! Semua orang pasti meninggal kan? Tapi siapa tahu kau bisa hidup sampai umur 100 tahun!"

"Untuk apa aku hidup sampai umur 100 tahun? Toh aku tak berguna. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku pula."

"Kau…."

"Makanya kemarin aku marah padamu. Kau…, hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Shihouin Yoruichi."

"DIAM!" pekik Yoruichi.

"Kau yang diam, Shihouin Yoruichi. Ini rumah sakit," ucap Urahara tenang.

"Uh…. Lagipula, apa yang menyebabkanmu bunuh diri? Siapa tahu hidupmu berguna bagi orang lain."

"Karena aku tak ada. Aku tak eksis. Aku tak nyata."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ada disini! Kau terlihat jelas bagiku!" kata Yoruichi tak mengerti.

"Itu dia. Hanya kau yang menyadariku. Itupun setelah mobilmu menabrakku. Kalau tidak, takkan ada yang memperhatikanku."

"Jadi…," Yoruichi menutup mulutnya. "Kau ini _psycho_ ya? Gila, apa? Kau mengorbankan nyawamu hanya agar diperhatikan orang?"

"Ya. Ada yang salah? Bukankah manusia itu makhluk sosial? Karena itu, mereka pasti harus bereaksi sesamanya. Mereka harus bersosialisasi. Sementara aku? Karena itulah…."

"Kata siapa kau tak diperhatikan?" bentak Yoruichi. "Sebelum kau menyebrang, aku memperhatikanmu! Mataku mengikutimu!"

Bentakan keras Yoruichi itu membuat mata Urahara membulat, seolah-olah berkata, _benarkah?_ Namun, ia melihat kejujuran di mata gadis itu. Apakah gadis itu benar? Apakah benar, ia pasti akan berguna—karena itu ia hidup?

"Kau hidup pasti ada gunanya! Kalau tidak, Tuhan takkan pernah membiarkamu hidup!"

Benarkah begitu?"

"Jadi… jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, Urahara Kisuke. Asal kau tahu…, aku… saat aku melihatmu, aku… iri."

Ungkapan Yoruichi ini jelas membuat mata Urahara makin lebar. Gadis ini… mempunyai banyak kejutan.

"Iri? Yang benar saja!" Urahara terbahak. "Ada juga aku yang iri padamu, Nona Besar!"

"Ah, kau bisa tertawa juga rupanya," Yoruichi tersenyum tak percaya. "Dan darimana nama panggilan itu? Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Apa? Nona Besar, maksudmu? Kenapa tidak? Kau kan memang Nona Besar!"

"Tahu darimana kau? Jangan sok tahu!"

"Lho, kalau kau bukan Nona Besar, bagaimana bisa kau menaiki mobil mahal, mempunyai pelayan pribadi, dan bisa seenaknya begitu?"

"Itu bukan punyaku. Itu… milik orang tuaku."

"Oh, begitu?" Urahara tersenyum miring. "Baiklah. Apa katamu sajalah, Nona Besar."

"Kaau—!" tiba-tiba _handphone_ Yoruichi berdering. Tertera tulisan _Tessai_ di layarnya. Jelas, Tessai sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Kau hanya memperlambatku saja. Tessai sudah menungguku dari tadi, bodoh!" Yoruichi mengambil jeruk yang tadi tertahan di tangan Urahara dan hendak pergi, namun ternyata jeruk itu telah dihabiskan setengahnya oleh Urahara.

"Oh, kau mau membawa yang ini? Maaf, ya," ujar Urahara jahil. Sambil menahan dendam kesumat, Yoruichi mengambil sisa jeruknya dan melahapnya dengan sekali telan.

"Aku pergi!" serunya masih dengan mulut penuh.

"Hei!"

Yoruichi menoleh lagi, masih kesal.

Urahara melemparkan sesuatu yang ditangkap Yoruichi tangkas. "Hati-hati, nanti keselek."

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Yoruichi sukses keselek biji jeruk. Ia segera membuka air mineral kemasan gelas dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. Sambil menahan malu, Yoruichi keluar kamar diikuti suara tawa Urahara.

…

Keesokan harinya,

05:30 PM

…

Urahara dan Yoruichi keluar rumah sakit. Di depan mereka, Tessai berdiri membukakan pintu untuk Yoruichi.

"Baiklah Shihoin Yoruichi, aku pergi. Terima kasih—"

"Bicara apa kau? Ayo, masuk!" Yoruichi mendorong Urahara masuk limousine.

"Ayo, masuk Tessai," ucap Yoruichi ikut menyusul Urahara.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Urahara panik.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu di jalanan lagi. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir… aku punya ide yang bagus," kata Yoruichi bersemangat.

"Maksud Nona apa?" tanya Tessai begitu membuka jendela penghubung.

"Kau kuijinkan tinggal bersamaku!"

"APA?" pekik Urahara dan Tessai.

"Nona! Apa kata Tuan besar nanti!"

"Apa maksudmu! Tidak mungkin—"

"Diam! Sebelumnya, dimana _department store_, distro, atau toko baju terdekat?" tanya Yoruichi melirik GPS.

"500 meter lagi. Kenapa, Nona?" tanya sang supir.

"Kita harus belanja beberapa baju dan keperluan lainnya untuk anggota baru Shihouin Mansion!"

…

"Kenapa kita harus parkir di _basement_ paling bawah? Makin jauh dari tempat baju," komentar Urahara.

"Limousine ini sangat mencolok, tak mungkin kita memakirnya di depan. Lagipula aku tak suka diperhatikan orang saat turun," ungkap Yoruichi.

_Tak mau diperhatikan orang?_ Urahara tertegun. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dengannya dan… penuh kejutan.

"Nah, Urahara Kisuke—"

"Kisuke. Cukup Kisuke," ralat Urahara.

"Ah, Kisuke, turunlah bersama Tessai dan berbelanjalah sebanyak yang kau mau," ucap Yoruichi sambil membuka dompetnya. Ia memilih-milih sesuatu dan mengluarkan kartu kredit. "Nih, habiskan saja."

"Nona!" potong Tessai.

"Tenang, itu memang khusus untukku kok, bebas dipakai untuk apa saja. Nah, pilihlah baju yang bagus!" Yoruichi mendorong Urahara keluar dan menyuruh Tessai menemaninya.

"Kau?"

Yoruichi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Tidak, tidak, aku terlalu malas pergi belanja. Ramai."

Sekali lagi, gadis itu membuat Urahara terkejut. Wow. Ada orang yang tak suka keramaian dan benci diperhatikan? Sangat berbeda dengannya.

Menarik.

…

06:56 PM

…

Yoruichi membuka pintu limousine gusar, "Lama sekali sih, kalian!"

"Maaf, maaf, aku bingung pilih yang mana. Semuanya bagus-bagus," ucap Urahara.

"Kenapa tak beli semuanya saja?"

"Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku tak tahu malu?"

"Sudahlah Nona," lerai Tessai. "Ayo masuk mobil."

Yoruichi dan Urahara menurut. Limousine pun melaju.

"Nona, saya punya ide. Bagaimana kalau anak itu menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda?" ujar Tessai.

"Apa? Pelayan pribadiku kan, kau!" protes Yoruichi.

"Tapi Tessai-san juga merangkap sebagai kepala pelayan. Tidakkah kau kasihan?" potong Urahara.

"Kau… sudah tahu?"

Urahara megangguk. "Tessai-san telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tak mungkin aku menerima semua ini cuma-cuma. Apalagi…."

"Apalagi apa?"

"Apalagi, ucapan kau di rumah sakit sebenarnya betul kan," ucap Urahara mengejutkan gadis itu.

"U-ucapan yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau iri padaku. Aku menceritakan pada Tessai dan kami sepakat, mungkin… aku dan kau bisa saling melengkapi."

"Melengkapi apanya? Yang benar saja! Itu hanya—"

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Shihouin Yoruichi," Urahara menatap Yoruichi sungguh-sungguh. Ia terduduk di depan Yoruichi (inget, ini limousine. Cukup besar buat Urahara tertunduk di depan Yang Mulia –halah-)

"Ka-kau…."

"Aku iri padamu. Kau iri padaku. Mungkin, kita bisa saling melengkapi jika bersama. Aku ingin menerima tawaranmu, tapi aku tahu cara berterima kasih. Paling tidak…," Urahara menggapai tangan Yoruichi, mengecup punggungnya pelan. "Izinkan aku menjadi pelayanmu sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"A-apa-apaan kau ini! Baik-baik, aku terima!" Yoruichi menepis tangannya dengan wajah memerah malu. "Tapi, ada syaratnya!"

Urahara mengadahkan kepala, siap menerima syarat.

"Kau… harus jadi sahabatku," ujar Yoruichi sambil membuang muka. Urahara tersenyum kecil melihat telinga Yoruichi yang memerah.

"Baik, Nona."

"Dan jangan panggil aku Nona! Panggil aku 'Yoruichi'!"

"Baik—Yoruichi-sama."

"Tidak pake –sama!"

"Baik—Yoruichi."

Yoruichi melirik Urahara yang masih dalam posisinya semula.

"Ada lagi?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti pelayan! Bangkit, dan duduk!"

"Ba—"

"Kubilang jangan bertingkah seperti pelayan, jadi jangan bilang 'Baik, Yoruichi' atau 'Baik, Nona' lagi!"

Urahara menghela napas berusaha sabar.

"Masih ingin menjadi pelayanku?"

Senyum tercipta di wajah Urahara. "Tentu. Mungkin—ah, tidak."

"Mungkin apa?"

"Apa ya?" Urahara sok misterius.

"Mungkin apaa?"

"Hmm-hmm…," Urahara berdendang sengaja membuat Yoruichi penasaran.

_Kau tahu, Yoruichi?_

_Mungkin, seperti yang kau bilang, inilah manfaat hidupku. Inilah tujuan hidupku. Aku hidup karenamu. Aku hidup untukmu. Aku ada karenamu. Aku eksis karenamu. Aku nyata karenamu pula. _

_Terima kasih._

_

* * *

_

*nganga ngeliat fic diatas*

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! Bukannya ngasih fic yang bagus buat Viva Fest terakhir malah ngasih fic gaje begini! Udah lama lagi! Telat! Jelek pula! Huaaaa gomenasaaaaiii *nyanyi Gomenasainya Tatu*

Daaan yang paling parah:

Gak sesuai dengan tema. Melenceng nun jauh dimato

OOC

GJ

Urahara psycho bangeeett!

Kenapa beginiiiii? *jeduk-jedukin pala*

Anyway, makasih udah mau baca dan ditunggu reviewnya!


End file.
